Many devices have been proposed to be used for supporting children in a bathtub in connection with their bathing. In particular, such devices have consisted simply of a bath ring which has suction cups enabling it to be mounted securely within, and to be readily removable from a bath tub. Such devices are shown for example in U.S. design Pat. No. 284,690 issued July 15, 1986 to Mandelbaum, and U.S. design Pat. No. 288,118 issued Feb. 3, 1987 to Boucher. Although devices of a simple ring structure are adequate for aiding children who are able to sit up unaided, bath seats have been proposed which enable securing the child so that the hands of the person bathing the child are both free while the child is held securely. Such a device is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,781, issued July 21, 1953 to Mover. In that device a backrest having suction cups is proposed which includes a harness to be affixed to the infant and to restrain it from sliding into the water, while supporting the child's head. Finally, bathing chairs have been proposed with adjustable backrests such as shown in U.S. Pat. 3,086,222 issued Apr. 23, 1963 to Hall. In the latter device a slidable backrest is proposed which can be affixed in several extended positions.
None of the prior art devices propose a simple circular bath seat which not only provides back support but also is positionable rotationally in a bath tub where the person bathing the child is enabled to reposition the child and secure the relative position of the seat in order to more easily bathe the child.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a bath seat for children in which a substantially rigid back support is provided while allowing for repositioning of the seat with respect to its base.
A further object of the invention is to provide a positionable bath seat for infants within a bath tub which enables the repositioning of the infant while sitting within the device in different relative positions with respect to the tub for ease in bathing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a positionable baby bath seat wherein the relative rotational position of the seat with respect to the bath tub surface is adjustable and retainable in the adjusted position.